302
by Sakura12
Summary: Kurt is dancing at a bar with his friends when a stranger comes over and won't take no for an answer. Santana steps in to save him. Platonic!Kurtana


**This is based on a personal experience.**  
**I was taking what happened the other night to me pretty badly so I decided to turn it into a fic where I could express what I was feeling at the time.**  
**Basically everything that Kurt is going through, all his emotions as what's happening is happening, is what I was feeling and going through besides the fact that I am female.**  
**Did not continue to what I felt the next day or what I felt when I went home because some of my friends said I should have said no to his groping but I couldn't get any words out and I still feel awful and dirty and used. So this is me... justifying myself?**

* * *

Kurt was dancing with one of the friends he had met at NYADA. They were off to the side of the crowded dance floor when a hand grasped his, and a good-looking guy crowded his area, asking if he wanted to dance. Kurt accepted with a sly smile and pulled the guy to one of the more crowded areas; grinding slightly against the man who was holding his hips, caressing them with his thumbs, they were dancing.

The man pressed his face against Kurt's neck, placing kisses along the column, breathing him in before turning him around and pressing their bodies tight together. Kurt smirked at his friend who was giving him a thumb up as the man continued placing kisses on Kurt's neck, moving to his face before placing his lips on Kurt's.

They move in a tandem motion, swaying hips to the music, not really following the rhythm. The man's lips were an ever present pressure against his own as the man started roaming Kurt's body with his hands, groping him slightly but not so much in areas that made him uncomfortable.

The man moved his lips away to catch a breath before breathing into Kurt's ear, "_Would you like to go to the bathroom?"_

Kurt shook his head and frowned, "_No, I'm fine. Let's just stay like this."_

The man nodded and attached his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking slightly but not enough to leave a mark. He began to grope Kurt's body with a bit more ferocity. He was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable in the man's grasp and tried to pull away, shooting his friends a look of desperation as the man pulled him closer to his body. His friends, no realizing the look of helplessness on his face, just shouted out words of encouragement.

The man went up to Kurt's ear again and said, "_Come on, let's go to my car._"

Kurt shook his head and shouted out sound NO throughout the music, struggling again.

Santana shot him a look at the displeasure on his face and he mouthed _save me_ towards her. She nodded and got onto the pole right beside Kurt and the man, pulling Kurt up onto the pole to dance with her and her friends. Kurt smiled gratefully at that until the man jumped up onto the platform that the pole was on. Santana saw the uncomfortable look on Kurt's face, "_Come to the bathroom with me!_" She said.

Kurt nodded quickly and waved good-bye to the man who stared at the oddly as Santana dragged them to the gender neutral bathrooms. She pulled Kurt into the stall and proceeded to use the bathroom, the two had lived together for so long now that the fact that she was peeing in front of him didn't bother him much.

"Kurt?" Rachel called out in the bathroom, "Kurt, where are you?"

"In the bathroom stall with Santana," Kurt called out.

"Found him for you!" Rachel exclaimed, "Kurt I brought your friend in here! He's waiting outside the stall!"

Kurt hadn't realized he had been crying slightly from his previous experience when the man from before started peeking over top of the stall yelling out, "Open the door! Come on! Open the door!"

Kurt began to shake as Santana started yelling in Spanish at the man who was peeking over the stall at the two of them and trying to unlock the door.

Santana took one look at Kurt, frightened in the corner of the bathroom before she was positive in what she was going to do. She stood up and pulled up her pants, taking a deep breath before opening the bathroom door, "That's my friend!" She exclaimed before winding up and punching the guy in the face.

The man stumbled back and stared at the two in shock. Kurt refused to look the man in the eye and instead stared at Santana who was seething and now washing her hands, "Stay away from him!" She called out.

"You're a fucking bitch!" The man growled at Santana, glaring at her.

"Stay from him you fucking prick!" Santana glared back.

The bouncer who had come into the bathroom at all the commotion ushered the man outside of the washrooms before coming back in, asking the two of them to leave.

"I'm not fucking leaving! He was freaking my friend out and peeking on me in the bathroom! He was looking over the stall!" Santana exclaimed, "Don't kick me out! It's my birthday man!"

The bouncer looked apprehensive as he looked over at Kurt, "Are you okay now?"

Kurt, who was still shaking a little, nodded and said, "Now I am."

The bouncer nodded his head slightly, "Alright, just make sure you stay away from that guy, alright?"

"That won't be a problem." Santana said.

Santana and Kurt exited the bathroom together, making their way back to their friends. She took one last look at Kurt as she left him with his friend, "Are you going to be okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, babe." Santana smiled and patted Kurt's face. She headed back out onto the dance-floor, making sure to stay in Kurt's line of vision just in case he needed her again.

Kurt looked over to his side where he saw a flash of white; the man was standing there and staring at him with his friends. The guy walked by with his friends who crowded up against them as they moved to get past onto the dance floor, getting as close to Kurt and his friend as possible, pushing him into the table he was standing at. Kurt shivered and shut his eyes until they were gone.

Never had he felt so unsafe in his life.


End file.
